La danza de los espíritus de ambulantes
by neko-hitomi li
Summary: Perderse en el bosque en halloween definitivamente el peor error de las vidas de Sakura y Syaoran. Oneshoot


Disclaimer: este fanfic pertenece al reto de la comunidad sakuriana "te captorizaras de terror"

La danza de los espíritus de ambulantes.

Era una noche de Halloween, esa terrible noche de Halloween que acabo con sus vidas.

La joven Sakura lentamente se adentraba en el bosque, joven y temerosa, tan temerosa que se abrazó más al brazo de su acompañante.

-Syaoran tengo miedo…-.

-Tranquila Sakura, estoy contigo-.

Perderse en el bosque a esas horas el día de todos los santos… el peor error de sus vidas.

Lentamente fueron avanzando, sin separarse por miedo a perderse en aquel oscuro y tenebroso bosque.

Fueron pasando los segundos, los minutos, las horas hasta que el reloj que Syaoran tenía marco la media noche.

De repente se empezaron a escuchar voces.

-Sakura ¿no escuchas algo?-.

-No-.

La verdad la muchacha escuchaba también las voces, pero prefería negar que escuchaba algo por que pesaba que así lograría alejar los siniestros ruidos de su mente, pero en lugar de eso la voces fueron subiendo de tono hasta que culminaron en un grito ensordecedor y agudo que provoco que ambos castaños se llevaran las manos a los oídos con la intención de acallar el sonido, el cual, cayo tan súbitamente como había empezado.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?- pregunto el chico temeroso.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto la castaña con una nota de pánico en la voz.

-El llamado a la danza de los espíritus de ambulantes- dijo una voz infantil a sus espaldas.

-¿El qué?- pregunto el castaño.

-El llamado a la danza de los espíritus de ambulantes, parece que los invitan a unirse a ellos- la voz era de una chica bajita de cabello negro.

-No, no gracia no queremos…-.

-Si no van no podrán salir del bosque, vamos y al final prometo mostrarles la salida ¿trato?-.

-Trato-.

Definitivamente hay decisiones que nos cuestan la vida… muy literalmente.

Así pues comenzaron a avanzar por el bosque, fueron solo unos minutos de caminata que a la pareja les parecieron días enteros, cada vez están más adentro del bosque por lo que el muchacho comenzó a dudar si haber aceptado la invitación era lo correcto…

-Hemos llegado-.

-¡Asombroso!-.

Aquel era un claro del bosque muy hermoso, la luna llena le daba de frente iluminándolo de tal manera que parecía que todo en el tenia luz y vida propia.

-Los estábamos esperando…- dijo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos castaños.

-¡Que comience la fiesta!- dijo la chica elevando sus manos al cielo.

Una rayo de cegante luz se extendió por todo el claro, cegando a los castaños por un instante.

Cuando pudieron ver… no podían creer.

Están en una fiesta a estilo medieval llena de gente, risas y música.

-Vamos Syaoran- Sakura lo jalo para guiarlo hacia el centro de la fiesta.

-Diviértanse…- una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de nuestros anfitriones.

Aquella era una fiesta sin igual, nuestros protagonistas comieron, bailaron y se divirtieron como si no hubiera un mañana… quizás no lo hubiera ¿Quién sabe?

-Es hora del evento principal- dijo Syaoran a ver que todos se reunían al centro.

Así era y como el destino lo marca comenzó la mágica danza de los espíritus de ambulantes.

Todo comenzó con un poema recitado por la chica de cabellos negros, a cada palabra de la chica los invitados a la presentación perdían todo deseo de moverse, solo quería alcanza las maravillas de las que hablaba el poema, el cual narraba toda la secuencia de esa maravillosa danza, al término del poema ninguno de los dos quería levantarse e irse, querían comprobar las maravillas de las que habla el poema con sus propios ojos, aunque al final de este se incluía una advertencia la cual decía:

_-Todo aquel que lo presencie, deberá unírsele, ver para creer, y las consecuencias pagar-._

Aun así ninguno de los castaños hizo el ademan de levantarse, demostrando que no tomaban demasiado en serio la advertencia.

Comenzó la danza la cual era tan hermosa que no podía ser descrita en palabras, era una danza que te atrapaba para no dejarte ir jamás.

Los castaños solo escuchaban la canción que entonaban los espíritus, letra a letra palabra a palabra, te encadenaban a ella, los cantantes espíritus, aunque ninguno de los dos se percató de esto, Sakura y Syaoran de habían hipnotizado gracias a la hermosa canción.

De súbito sintieron las enormes ganas de unirse a ella, Sakura intento ponerse de pie pero no lo logro, parecía que se había qué se había quedado adherida a la suave hierba mullida que cubría el claro en ese instante, de igual manera no le toma importancia.

La danza se basaba en saltos y giros, nada nuevo pero como decía el poema, era la cosa más maravillosa que jamás habían contemplado sus ojos…

Era tan difícil de describirlo…

Era como…

Un sueño, sueño era la palabra más adecuado para darle nombre a aquel festival tas surreal, era un suave sueño que te acogía en sus entras para no dejarte nunca más despertar… a tal vez despertar o ya no ser de este mundo ¿Quién sabe?

De súbito la danza término, fue como una cubetada de agua fría para la pareja de castaños, como si los obligaran a salir de su mejor sueño o tal vez no… ¿Quién sabe?

-Ahora deben morir-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Deben morir-.

El castaño no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar pero palpo el suave cuerpo de su compañera, frio, estaba muy frio y yacía sin vida.

-¡ESE NO ERA EL TRATO!-.

-El trato era que te mostraría la salida, ve allí esta-.

Efectivamente había un camino que llevaba hacia la cuidad.

-Pero nunca que te dije que lo cruzarías- la joven se convirtió en una espelúznate sombra que le paso enzima al castaño, el cual en su último aliento solo atino a aferrarse más fuerte al cuerpo se su compañera.

A la mañana siguiente en los noticieros se daba la noticia de la desaparición de una pareja que había salido a caminar para alejarse del bullicio de la celebración de Halloween, y la reciente aparición de los cuerpos de estos mismos en la entrada al bosque, los cuerpos daban señas de una muerte violenta a manos de una criatura no identificada.

Bueno quizás esta pajita aun ronde los bosques en busca de personas para advertirlas, o quizás para que sufran su misma suerte…

¿Quién sabe?

De todas formas en Halloween todo puede pasar…

¿Fin?

Muajajaja feliz Halloween queridísimos lectores, una disculpa por no poder actualizar en mucho tiempo, ya saber exámenes del primer periodo…

En fin un feliz Halloween, no coman muchos dulces, y que no los secuestren las brujas, el desea la escritura neko-hitomi li.

-neko esta vestida de matryoshika de vocaloid-

Un beso y un abrazo, y de paso su Halloween- reparte dulcecitos a todos-

Bye Bye.


End file.
